


Omegle

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Cute, Funny, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omegle, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is on Omegle and looking to have a good time, the women appear to be hard to get and to fool around with. So instead he looks for a male suitor, though not one has been doing it for him....until he comes to this one stranger who just has this certain vibe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle

**Author's Note:**

> I just planned this as a one shot quick fic....ya lol. It's probably not the greatest but I had a lot of fun putting it together :).

                Mark is on Omegle hoping to meet some interesting new people, maybe do some fooling around.  As many know Omegle is 90% dicks and Mark was skipping for over an hour, as nothing tickled his fancy and most of these men were creepy or tiny dicked. He didn’t hate on those with smaller packages but he was feeling for something better endowed for tonight, to get him going.

                Though he did come across a few gorgeous ladies and he had gotten rather excited. Though most of them were there just to chat, which he respected because he himself would be better off just chatting too, he would be more likely to get action from a woman, if they actually took time to get to know one another. He decided tonight though, it was not much time to chat, especially with all the luck he wasn’t having. He didn’t want to be part of that 90% but he knew he was well off and had nothing to worry about. Mark himself was a nice _*cough*_ big _*cough*_ size and he knew he wasn’t gross or creepy, well besides the fact he was about to jump on this bandwagon.

                He set up his cam and positioned the view to his lower half; at this point Mark still was dressed but had his jeans open, exposing his boxers and large bulge. He felt weird about the whole thing; he was nervous but excited at what tonight could bring. He continued to next people, over and over and over. He though never gave up hope for that someone he was about to meet.

 

                The next person he connected with, had the same situation as him, he had no mic but a camera. They as well showed their lower half, both bursting at the seams. There was something about this guy that got Marks’ attention, which was funny to say as not much was shown to be judged upon.

 

 **You:** Hey :).

 **Stranger:** Hello there ;), You’re looking good tonight.

                                                   **You:** Thanks :). I could say the same to you.

                                                   **Stranger:** There’s just something about you that got me interested.

                                                   **You** : I’m happy to hear that, I haven’t had much luck tonight.

                                                   **Stranger:** Well seems you got lucky with me, if you’re interested in playing?

                                                   **You:** Fuck yes lol!

 

                The two of them decided to get down to business. Mark pulled his dick out of his boxers and the stranger did as well. Mark had a weird feeling of déjà vu but he hadn’t done this with a guy in almost a year, so he wasn’t sure what it was that felt comfortable.

                There was something about this guy that Mark was enthralled by, as they both began jerking off. The two of them continued chatting off and on but spent most of their time playing. Mark wondered what this man’s’ voice sounded like, his big dick and cute hands just looked like they belonged to an attractive man who likely had a dreamy sound.

 

 **You:** Fuck! I’m ready to cum!

                                                      **Stranger:** Cum for me big boy :)! I’m about to cum myself. :$

                                                      **You:** Mmmmmm, I want YOU to cum for ME!

 

            Mark bit his lip, jerking off faster squeezing tighter. He let moans escape him, thinking about how amazing it would be to fuck this mystery man in person. He was hoping this wouldn’t be the last time they speak, there was something about him, even besides the fact he’s packing heat like a thug but there was something else. He wanted to get to know him and he was hoping he could after this.

                The both of them came hard and together, Mark threw his head back as he made a mess all over his lap and stomach. He looked back to the screen to see the other man, had too made a mess. He was still so turned on but he wanted to find out more about him, before he left. He was hoping this man would stay and chat a little bit, at least to exchange info. He was hoping he wouldn’t just jerk and dip.

 

 **Stranger:**  Fuckkk! That was great :). I haven’t had fun like that in forever.

 **You:** I agree :D I had so much fun too. I’m glad you decided to stay and chat.

 **Stranger:** Aww! I wasn’t just going to dip. There’s just something about you..

 **You:** Haha I was thinking that the whole time. I don’t know what it is about you.

 **Stranger:** I was wondering if we could see each other again, outside this kinda thing. I      don’t want today to be the last day I see you.

 **You:** I wouldn’t want it any other way. I need to get to know you :) and see what it is about you that calls to me.

 **Stranger:** I would love that, could I know your name first :)?

 **You:**  Mark, yours :)?

 **Stranger:** Nice name haha, I’m Jack.

 **You:** Lol that’s a cute name. It’s nice meeting you Jack :$.

 **Stranger:**  It’s really nice meeting you too. So where are you from?

 **You:** I’m from the US, how about you?

 **Stranger:** I’m from Ireland :).

 **You:**  Oh that’s really cool haha, I know a guy with your name that lives in Ireland too. So what do you do for work?

 **Stranger:**   How funny lol! I do Youtube :). What do you do?

 **You:** .....I do Youtube as well.

 **Stranger:** Wow, what a coincidence hahahaha! I bet you’re great! I already like you! I’d subscribe!

 **You:** Thanks....       

 **Stranger:** Are you okay? Did I say something? :/

**You:**

**Stranger:**.....?!

 **You:**  Sigh.....Sean...

 **Stranger:** I’m freaked out....how do you know my real name?!

 **You:**  Sean....it’s me....Mark.

**Stranger:**

**Stranger:**

**Stranger:**

**Stranger:** Mark.....call me.

 

            Mark grabs his phone, his heart pounding a mile a minute..... _I JUST JERKED OFF WITH JACK ON CAM.....I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS HIM......I DIDN’T KNOW......._ Mark couldn’t breathe he was so nervous to call Jack, what would he even fucking say?! He stared at his phone, unsure if this was even real or just a fucking dream. He dialed Jacks’ number but was hesitant to click CALL.  He just clenched his teeth and went for it. The phone rang twice and he was hoping Jack wouldn’t answer....

                “Mark....”

                “I....”

                There was silence; you could only hear Jack breathe. The tension was so high you’d think the elephant in the room was doing weed.

                “Jack, I didn’t know....I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you.” He spit out.

                “Mark...I’m...” Jack paused, “I’m not even upset.”

                “You’re not?”

                “No....I’m speechless but I’m not upset.”

                Mark exhaled deeply and Jack heard it. “I’m really happy to hear that.

                “Do you regret it?”

                “What?”

                “It’s okay if you do.”

                “No no no no Jack. I have to be honest, I loved it.”

                “I loved it too.”

                “You did?”

                “Like I said....most fun I’ve had in a while.”

                “Me too...”

                “So I guess we don’t need to get to know each other.” Jack laughed.

                “Hahahaha I guess not.”

                “Hey Mark...?”

                “Hey Jack....?”

                “You wanna do it again?”

                Mark paused, his heart started racing once more and without knowledge of his words he said...

                “Meet me on Omegle”


End file.
